


Spider Webs

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine and Kurt are decorating their apartment
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Spider Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy All Hallow’s Eve!! I can’t believe these little prompts are almost over.

It’s their first Halloween together. Actually, it’s their first holiday living together. When Blaine first came to New York, they discussed having him move into the loft but Blaine really wanted to give dorm life a try. It was hard to know your boyfriend was finally living in the same city after a year living in different states but they dealt with it. 

Kurt knew deep down, Blaine needed to make New York his own. Find friends. A good coffee shop. Spend time getting to know New York like Kurt had done with Rachel. 

Blaine made lots of friends at NYU. He and Elliott even had a class together. Two worlds colliding. In fact, Blaine made so many friends that he had plenty of roommate offers at the end of his freshman year. However, the only roommate he wanted was Kurt. 

They sat down together and had a long discussion. Mostly revolving around what they could afford, finding a place close to both of their colleges and work, but the most important factor was: could Rachel and Santana live together with no buffer without killing one another? 

If Kurt left the loft would the two girls make it a week without at least one attempted murder? 

In the end, the couple decided the girls would figure it out. Santana was happy to have her own bedroom (she was moving into Kurt’s old one) and Rachel was happy that her two ‘favorite gays’ were moving in together. 

“I hate when she calls us that,” Blaine mumbled to Kurt. 

“I know,” he replied, “me too. I told her it’s offensive but she hasn’t stopped.” 

The girls helped pack away Kurt’s stuff, leaving a lot of the shared spaces bare since Kurt had done most of the decorating. He and Blaine made due with the furniture they both had already and their spotty decor. As college students, they could spend all their money on their new apartment. Next month’s paychecks would put aside some cash for a rug and a good frying pan. 

For now, they were happily living together and keeping each other sane as the new school year began. 

Surprisingly, Rachel and Santana were able to continue living together without a real problem yet. Their schedules didn’t line up so they rarely saw one another. Rachel was gone early in the mornings and Santana came home around midnight after Rachel was sound asleep. 

Blaine and Kurt couldn’t be happier. Now as October was coming to a close, they decided minimum Halloween decorations were needed. After all they were going to have some trick or treaters to greet. 

There were quite a few families with children in their building. Kurt was particularly fond of Matthew Lloyd who lived on the third floor with his mom. Matthew had taken a special interest in Kurt since they moved in. Always asking about his outfits and his opinions on comic book characters. Blaine was sometimes offended by this because out of the two he had read way more comic books than Kurt but Matthew had decided he and Kurt were buddies. Every time Kurt saw Matthew, he made sure to wave or fist bump him. 

“Okay,” Blaine said. “We got a bowl of candy by the door, jack-o’-lanterns courtesy of Mr. Hummel, and some bats on a string which will dangle in the doorway.” 

Burt had sent Kurt money a few weeks ago specifically for pumpkins. “Everyone needs to carve a pumpkin for the holiday, Kurt.” 

“100 dollars worth of pumpkins though,” Kurt had said. “Not subtle, dad.” 

“Fine, treat yourself to a nice dinner too.” 

So, the boys brought pumpkins and Thai food that week. 

“I think we need spider webs,” Kurt told Blaine.

“In addition to the real ones we already have?” He asked. 

“Ew gross.” Kurt shuddered. 

“I cleaned them yesterday and I already saw the one by the fire escape is back.” 

“Anyway, I think we should get some fake spider webs and put them by the pumpkins.” 

Never to deny Kurt, they got some webs. Matthew was particularly delighted by them when he knocked on Halloween night because he was dressed as Spider-Man. 

“Oh Matthew!” Kurt exclaimed. “You look so cool.” 

“Tank you, Kurt.” 

Blaine held out the candy bowl for the boy. 

“Take as much as you want,” he told him. 

“Not too many,” Matthew’s mother warned, “save some for the other kids.” 

Matthew took a pumpkin shaped Reese’s cup and two KitKat bars before he was on his way. 

“He’s so cute,” Kurt said, sitting back down on the couch. 

Blaine pressed play again on their movie (Hocus Pocus). “Do you want kids?” 

Kurt’s eyes widened not at all expecting that question. Sure, he and Blaine had been dating for years now but they were only 19 and 20. 

“I’m not sure,” Kurt told him, honestly. “I wanna focus on myself first and our relationship before we bring another living being into our world.” 

Blaine nodded. “I understand. You’re just so good with Matthew is all.” 

“I know you love kids.” 

“I do. But I’m willing to wait on the baby front.” 

“Good,” Kurt said, pecking his cheek. 

They started watching the movie again but five minutes later Blaine interrupted, “So, it’s gonna be a no if I ask if we can get a dog?” 

Kurt laughed. “Is that why you asked? You question me about kids when you really want a dog?”

“Or a cat,” Blaine added.

“Maybe start with a houseplant and work your way up to it.” 

“You’re no fun,” Blaine told him. 

The door sounded again so Kurt stuck out his tongue and grabbed the bowl of candy for their next set of trick or treaters.


End file.
